


Summer South Side Fling

by ronandhermy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, this is pure pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronandhermy/pseuds/ronandhermy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casper finds himself beguiled by a South Side boy with beautiful blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer South Side Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarsarealight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thestarsarealight).



> All the hail the USS Lisper. This is a crack fic for a crack ship for Barbara.

_Please keep in mind that this is a crack fic. For you Barbara._

The first time Casper Duncan meets Lip Gallagher he buys overpriced weed off of him without a second thought. He didn’t know why he wanted to be around this cocky kid from the South Side, he just found himself draw towards this guy with sandy tossed hair and piercing blue eyes. He could easily lose himself in those eyes.

***

He’s more surprised then when he made varsity for lacrosse when Lip actually friends him on Facebook. It happens around 1 am on a Thursday and the only reason Casper was up was because he’d been playing Call of Duty with a couple of friends. When he’d seen the friend request he’d clicked accept as fast as he possibly could. He then spent a shameful amount of time facebook stalking a guy who he barely knew and who always seemed to be secretly laughing at him.

But he read through every post anyway, and stared at the few scattered pics that had been posted here and there. Why was this guy giving him a funny feeling in his gut he didn’t know, but he couldn’t seem to fight it.

***

When he asks Lip to hook him up with some of that weed a few weeks later he wasn’t even sure that the older boy would respond to his request. What he got was the ok but a stipulation that Casper come down to Lip’s house to pick it up. See the guy who’d been giving Casper weird dreams home and get pot? There was literally no downside to this.

Casper had borrowed his Mom’s Volvo, saying he was going to tutor some kids on the South Side for a college resume boost. When he got to the Gallagher house he was surprised to see Lip sitting on the porch in boxers and a tank top, a smoke in one hand and a beer in the other. His blue eyes raked over Casper’s polo and khaki covered form with a light in his eyes that the North Side boy could not decipher.

“Why don’t you come in,” Lip suggested, blowing out a long stream of smoke. Casper willingly followed the older boy into the house like the children in the song once followed the Pied Piper. 

***

Somehow the house was empty and they ended up in Lip’s room sitting on the bed passing a joint back and forth. Casper found it hard to breath as Lip kept his eyes on him, seeming to pick him apart and put him back together over and over again. The older boy reached out and proceeded to ruffled Casper’s hair causing the younger boy to choke on the smoke he had inhaled.

“What was that for?” he coughed, hitting his chest like that would somehow dislodge the errant smoke.

“You look so clean,” Lip replied, his fingers still pushing through the blondish boy’s hair, “Makes me want to mess you up.”

“Oh,” Casper said, licked his lips and then said, “Kinda makes me wanna let you.”

Lip smiled at him slowly and moved his hand from his hair down his chest, hesitated for a short moment and then plunged his hand down Casper pants to grab the younger boy’s dick. Casper couldn’t breath as he felt blood surge downward and into his cock. 

“Damn,” Lip couldn’t help but half laugh, “You’re packing for a pretty boy rich kid. You might be bigger than me. Wanna see?”

Casper could only nod and then Lip’s hand was out of his pants only to tug his own down. The cocky South Side kid stepped out of his boxers and pants revealing an erection. The guy’s cock was average, nothing to write home about, but for some reason Casper felt his mouth start to water at the sight of it.

“Come on man, drop your pants,” Lip said, like this was what normal friends did. Casper found himself going along with it even though he had no real clue what was really happening, he just knew he didn’t want it to end.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Lip said upon seeing Casper’s completely hard dick, “You have a fucking horse cock dude.”

“No, I don’t,” Casper protested. Sure his dick was a little bigger than average but it wasn’t anything to write home about. At least, he didn’t think it was. Lip seemed to disagree with it.

“Hey, if college doesn’t work out you should definitely think about going into porn,” Lip said, his eyes never leaving Casper’s cock, “You would make a killing. Just look at the size of that thing.” And then he reached out and grabbed Casper’s cock again, pulling him close and putting his dick against Casper’s to compare sizes.

“I like your cock too,” Casper found himself saying, swallowing back a moan as he rubbed his cock against Lip’s. “It’s a nice cock.”

Lip grinned up at him and then asked, with that hint of a teasing dare in his tone, “Wanna suck it?”

Lip expected him to say no, to back down, but Casper decided to be brave and call the bluff instead, “Yeah. Yeah, I wanna suck it.”

Lip raised an eyebrow of challenge and before he could talk himself out of it Casper was kneeling before Lip and sucking on the tip of the older boy’s cock. He licked the length of the dick, taking in the taste, and then tried to shove as much of the penis into his mouth and down his throat as he could. He gagged a bit toward the end and had to retreat a little bit, but it didn’t matter because Lip was moaning and had his hands gripping Casper’s hair. 

The guy who always seemed to have a smart word to say was rendered speechless by Casper’s mouth and the younger boy felt inordinately pleased with himself.

After Lip came and Casper was forced to spit because that shit was disgusting, Casper was left with a weird taste in his mouth, some scrapes on his knees, a raging erection and a bunch of confused thoughts.

But he swallowed back his fear and asked, in a voice that was no where near as confident as he could have liked, “Care to return the favor?”

Lip’s breathing was returning to normal and he looked down at the still kneeling boy and he grinned at the spunk from this kid. He nodded but he made the younger boy sit on the bed while Lip slipped in between the kid’s pale legs.

“So full disclosure,” Lip said as he pumped Casper’s erection, “I’ve got a girlfriend so, you know, no homo.” And then his mouth was swallowing down Casper’s cock and the boy didn’t have any blood left to think. 

Casper knew this would end in heartache, as all romances with South Side boys always did, but he’d be damned if he didn’t enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
